


rewind

by ascendedGodhead



Series: edges [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst, Family Issues, Humanstuck, Infidelity, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascendedGodhead/pseuds/ascendedGodhead
Summary: перемотка кассеты к началу
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dirk Strider
Series: edges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766524
Kudos: 2





	rewind

**Author's Note:**

> предыдущие части  
> 1 side b  
> 2 side a  
> 3 broken tape

Дирк задумывался с раздражающей регулярностью, насколько нежелание открываться можно счесть чужим влиянием после расставания. Ему, конечно, хотелось бы сказать, что он в своём познании преисполнился, и ему абсолютно похуй, но это было враньём.  
Он знал, что Джейк потенциально может его читать, и новый ухажёр Джейка может его читать, и это неизбежно влияло на поставляемый им контент. Когда он поделился своими мыслями с Дэйвом, тот только плечами пожал.  
\- Читал я твои посты, солнышко, ты с таким же успехом можешь нейросеть цитировать. Две нейросети, замкнутые друг на друга. Так же уже делали, кстати?  
Дирк погрузился в объяснения, а потом действительно вкинул в твиттер несколько бессмысленных текстов и фото, отчего происходящее потеряло всякую иллюзию связности. Его собственные отрывочные мысли казались такими же случайными, составленными из незнакомых букв невесть кем.  
В способность и желание Джейка вчитываться он не верил, но чего только не сделаешь для собственного спокойствия.

***  
С Эриданом они сразу стали скрываться. Это получилось само собой; Дирк при мысли о рассказах о своем новом романе ощущал фантомную головную боль, Эридан — боялся все испортить, боялся признать нереальную реальность их общения.  
Так сложилось, что впервые они увидели друг друга спустя почти три месяца после признания друг другу в чувствах. Классическая сцена встречи в аэропорту была нарушена тяжёлой головной болью Эридана. В такси он задремал на плече Дирка, и тот, прикрыв глаза, ни о чем не думал. Плечу было тяжело и приятно. Приобнимать Эридана было правильно. Таксист принял его за бойфренда Дирка, и Дирк не имел ничего против, хотя они ничего не проговаривали официально. Наверное, и не нужно было? После тех дней, наполненных совместными прогулками, осторожными прикосновениями и затем - жадными поцелуями в полутьме квартиры, они не сомневались в намерениях друг друга. Дирк пообещал, что прилетит скоро. Эридан пообещал посвятить все время ему.  
Никто из них не соврал.  
Дирк чувствовал, как иначе, непривычно и немного непонятно одно чувство к Эридану перетекает в другое, и точных дефиниций им не было. Было ли это неправильно? Чувствовал ли Эридан то же самое? Он прокручивал в голове одни и те же вопросы после их расставания, у которого были четкие причины, которые были озвучены, которые не существовали во вселенной Дирка, пока чужие слова не дали им силу.  
Это была четырнадцатый месяц их отношений и восьмая неделя вместе.  
Дирк соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ничего не предвещало. Это же был Эридан, переменчивый и плохо умеющий скрывать эмоции, он все эти дни был сам не свой, измотанный, с синяками под глазами, молчаливее обычного, и только отшучивался в ответ на вопросы о самочувствии.  
А потом, держа Дирка за руку, подробно и обстоятельно выложил, почему они не будут вместе. Не "не могут" — не будут.  
Почему, хотелось спросить Дирку, за что ты со мной так, чем я это заслужил, как мне всё исправить.  
"Я просто... не чувствую к тебе того, что мог бы."  
Дирк думал о том, как Эридан утром смеялся над его дурацкими шутками и они вместе смотрели видео про аквариумистику, потому что Эридан хотел завести рыбу.  
"Я бы хотел тебя любить. Прожить с тобой долгую счастливую жизнь, идти вместе, рядом, но...блядь, Дирк, почему все так несправедливо".  
Дирк медленно вынул свою ладонь из чужих пальцев, посмотрел на слезы, медленно текущие по щекам Эридана, даже на снявшего очки, и сказал "Потому что справедливость — фикция, а жизнь — набор несчастливых случайностей, и вот ты стал одной из них."  
Тогда-то и оказалось, что эмоции Эридан прятать умеет. Переменчивая вода сменилась холодным льдом, и глобального потепления так и не наступило. Нигде.

***  
Дэйв стоит у окна, скрестив руки на груди. Дирк наблюдает за ним с минуту перед тем, как окликнуть. Дирк смотрит, как разглаживается морщинка на лбу, как Дэйв потягивается - длинная кошка, как он расслабленно опирается на подоконник.  
\- Ты решил, чего хочешь, лил бро?  
Дирк почти физически ощущает тепло. На мгновение он ощущает себя пятилеткой.  
\- Съездишь со мной в 'Mr. Robot'? Я знаю, это далеко...  
\- Да не вопрос. Только чур на обратном пути заедем за пицкой.  
Дурацкое какое слово, думает Дирк и улыбается. Дэйв на секунду снимает очки и смотрит на Дирка очень внимательно. Тоже улыбается.  
\- А вечером пакрим?  
\- А вечером пакрим, — соглашается Дирк.  
На самом деле вечером он сидит на диване, чувствуя, как внутри перегорает и все никак не может перегореть что-то. Дэйв сбивается на полуслове, подходит, обнимает так, что Дирк прячет лицо в его животе.  
\- Я с тобой, - говорит Дэйв, и ерошит отросшие волосы на затылке.

***  
ТТ: Ты упоминал Дэйва. Я хочу спросить о нём. Кто это, твой друг или бойфренд?  
ТТ: Мой брат.  
ТТ: Здорово! Расскажи о нём.  
ТТ: Вчера он напился.  
ТТ: Мы оба.  
ТТ: И я его поцеловал. А потом до меня дошло, что происходит, а он, кажется, расстроился.  
ТТ: Это звучит здорово! Я хочу узнать, каково это — целоваться.  
Дирк морщится и одна за другой вводит команды восстановления архивной версии. Он готов иметь дело с раздражающим АО, но не с сырым, умственно отсталым, жизнерадостным прототипом, на который слишком много влияния оказал Джейк.

***  
Если не знать Роуз Лалонд достаточно хорошо, можно подумать, что она страдает искренне, спонтанно и от всего сердца.  
Дирк смотрит на тщательно выстроенный декаданс, на окурки со следами черной помады, на бокалы и закатившуюся в угол, отбившуюся от остальных пустую бутылку.  
Роуз сделала паузу в работе, однозначно дала понять клиентам и близким, что всем лучше бы обойтись без её присутствия, иначе могут наступить последствия, и всё ради чего?  
— Как-то это всё немасштабно. Нет размаха.  
Роуз, лежащая на диване (безупречный маникюр, идеально небрежно размазанный макияж) покачивает бокалом.  
— Я думала продать дом и уехать жить в какую-нибудь глушь. Собирать моторы и ловить рыбу.  
— Завести стаю собак, — подхватывает Дирк, — и замечательную жену.  
— Ещё одну. Как думаешь, в какой момент это можно назвать хобби? Хордерством?  
— Я думаю, когда ты заводишь ещё одну, не желая избавляться от предыдущей.  
— О, ну тогда я уже преуспела.  
Роуз смеётся, и звук переходит в стон. Всего на доли секунды.  
— Интересно, что Канайя думает обо мне на самом деле.  
Дирк формулирует фразу тщательнее, чем обычно.  
— Может быть, ничего: как люди, стремящиеся не оценивать ситуацию через призму эмоций. Ты же сказала, она уехала отдохнуть?  
— По официальной версии.  
— Вряд ли она на самом деле собирает отряд боевиков, чтобы отомстить тебе и твоему роду до седьмого колена.  
— Да. Она, скорее, смотрит на изменённую мной картину мира и думает, что с ней и с собой делать.  
В её словах Дирк слышит чистую, концентрированную горечь, и не уверен, что знает, как её растворить. Он не может сказать, что осуждает Роуз, перечеркнувшую свою прекрасную жизнь небрежным движением. Он, наверное, понимает, что подтолкнуло Роуз кинуть камень в идеальное спокойствие ее личной жизни, Роуз счастлива в своём выборе и абсолютно лишена свободы своим же счастьем, ни шага в сторону, ни шага без последствий (ТТ: Иногда я хочу быть навсегда стёрта с лица планеты, как сама идея "Роуз Лалонд" со всеми её коннотациями и смыслами. Открыть глаза и не знать ничего о себе и людях рядом.)  
Его жизнь — это идеальное спокойствие постмортема. Он бы и кинул камень, но не знает, как, и ему до сих кажется, что у него нет половины сердца, и он не хочет потерять остальное. Остальных.  
Он говорит:  
— Если ты действительно этого хочешь, ты можешь все исправить. Если.

***  
Про Дэйва можно было бы сказать, что иногда он ехал кукухой, но правильнее было бы "иногда не ехал", как сломанные часы, дважды в сутки показывающие правильное время. Дэйв был несчастлив, неблагополучен, и абсолютно, непробиваемо надёжен. "Да" значило "да", "нет" значило "нет", "блядь, Дирк, ну почему ты такую хуйню творишь" означало, что Дэйв зол, растерян и ему больно.  
В последнее время Дэйв был как кофемашина со сломанными кнопками; ты хочешь чашку кофе, а она льет кипяток тебе на руки. Или делает вообще ничего.  
Дирку в такие моменты не хватало набора отвёрток и монитора с разверткой кода.  
Он даже однажды спросил, что происходит, и Дэйв ответил лаконичным "я просто заебался".  
Дирк никогда не умел нормально заботиться о живых людях, но пообещал себе сделать все, что только можно, для Дэйва, потому что Дэйв был в оставшейся половине сердца — несчастливый, неблагополучный, усталый.

***  
CA: дирк  
CA: я не думал что снова напишу тебе  
СА: потому что  
СА: неважно  
СА: блядь ну почему все так тупо и сложно  
СА: я начал встречаться с твоим братом  
СА: мне стоило раньше догадаться  
СА: и я не знал стоит ли вообще что-то говорить  
СА: но знаешь я ненавижу неловкие ситуации из дебильных комедий ещё больше чем такие вот разговоры  
СА: односторонние  
СА: было бы мило если бы ты поучаствовал  
СА: сообщения помечаются прочитанными если ты не в курсе  
ТТ: Мы можем встретиться?  
Дирк чувствует только белый шум, когда набирает букву за буквой. Ему почему-то кажется, что он должен увидеть Эридана.  
СА: да

***  
"Тебя так сильно не хватало в моей жизни, что это стало константой, что я забыл о твоём существовании, что я забыл о том, что можно быть в одном времени и пространстве рядом с тобой, что можно смотреть на тебя, видеть тебя, открыть глаза, и ты никуда не исчезнешь, я так скучал, что у меня болит сердце и я не могу дышать".  
\- Будешь апероль?   
Это почти и не вопрос.

***  
— Ну вот заебись, я всё-таки стал героем идиотской мыльной оперы.   
— Разве не все мыльные оперы идиотские?  
— Господи, Дирк, ты можешь не быть таким занудой?  
"Я думал, тебе это нравится".  
Они смотрят друг на друга доли секунды и Эридан первым произносит "прости".   
Он выглядит так, словно держится из последних сил, и алкоголь и ссоры вымотали его, но Дирк смотрит так, как будто не видел никого живее. У Эридана синяки под глазами и царапина между костяшками пальцев, и он плохо контролирует свой голос — это значит, что всё совсем плохо. Дирк забирает у него из рук телефон, нажимает красную кнопку.   
— Дэйв все равно не ответит, потому что он не может в такие моменты ни с кем разговаривать. Кроме Карката.  
В этот разговор должно быть приплетено ещё больше бывших.  
— Да и пошел он, — произносит Эридан так, словно и не пытался дозвониться вот только что. — Что это вообще за пиздец?  
— Это Дэйв. — Дирк пожимает плечами. — Иногда он буксует на том, что выглядит ровным местом.  
— Лучше бы я ему сразу сказал, что ты мой бывший.   
Дирку не нравится, как звучит это "бывший". Еще ему не нравится услышанное.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что он устроил все это, не зная о нас?  
— Ну, да?  
О.  
Детали паззла встают на место.

***  
Это Дэйв.  
Счастливый, благополучный и деятельный.   
Сейчас Дирк разобьёт ему сердце просто потому, что он хочет попытаться быть счастлив снова.   
Это стоит того.


End file.
